


Be My Forever

by justapotatothatwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: <-- cant believe that's an actual tag, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Marriage Proposal, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapotatothatwrites/pseuds/justapotatothatwrites
Summary: Clarke is the long term girlfriend of Lexa Woods. It is her last show before they can finally relax for a while. Little does she know that she something big is going to happen at this show.AKA: The proposal fic that you didn't know you wanted-Will you love me forever?I'll love you foreverBe my forever





	Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having major writer's block for the Voice AU so I am terribly sorry about that. I may not update that for a while :(. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this little one-shot I thought of. The song is Be My Forever by Chrisina Perri ft. Ed Sheeran.

Clarke watched her girlfriend of three years singing to the crowd of thousands of people in front of her. From backstage, she could only see the side of her face but it didn’t matter. Her eyes traced over Lexa’s face for the millionth time tonight, mapping her strong jawline and the way her lips quirked into a small smile as she sang. Today was the last stop on the tour and then she could go back to spending lazy days in bed with her or having date nights every Friday.

Clarke was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely registered the cheering of the crowd when Lexa finished her last song before playing one acoustically. Clarke was starting to get antsy, ready for it to end so that they could celebrate the end of the tour. She turned her gaze back to Lexa as she started speaking to the crowd.

“So, I know a lot of you know that I have a beautiful girlfriend.” she had to pause as cheers erupted from the crowd. Clarke’s eyes widened. “Well she is actually here today. Clarke will you please come out here?” Clarke was confused as she walked out on the stage to the roaring of the crowd. Never once had Lexa asked her to come out on stage.

“What’s going on?” She questioned as soon as she got close enough. The mic picked it up and the crowd laughed a little.

“Do you trust me?” Lexa questioned.

“Always.” The answer drew a lot of ‘aww’ing from the crowd and Clarke felt a blush lightly paint her face.

“Wonderful,” Lexa said with a smile. Lexa took her hand and pulled her over to the stool that was sitting in the middle of the stage. She placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling away and grabbing an acoustic guitar. Clarke glanced out at the crowd and saw dots of light coming from the thousands of phones in the arena.

Lexa started to strum a chord pattern that Clarke didn’t recognize and lightly smiled at her. Lexa was facing her instead of the crowd so Clarke saw the way her eyes softened slightly when she looked at her.

_We're on top of the world_  
_We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go_  
_Can I call you mine_  
_So can I call you mine now darling_  
_For a whole lot of time_  
_My heart finally trust my mind_  
_And I know somehow it's right_

_And oh we got time, yeah_  
_So darling just say you'll stay_  
_Right by my side_  
_And oh we got love, yeah_  
_So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side_

_We're on top of the world_  
_We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go_  
_Hmm, I've got something to say_  
_You're perfect in every way, I'm gonna shout it out_  
_I'm wanna tell you now_  
_'Cause I know somehow it's right_

_And oh we got time, yeah_  
_So darling just say you'll stay right by my side_  
_And oh we got love, yeah_  
_Darling just swear you'll stand right by my side_

_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_

_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_

_You're my bright blue sky_  
_You're the sun in my eyes_  
_Oh baby you're my life_  
_You're the reason why_

_We're on top of the world_  
_We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go_  
_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_And oh, we got time_  
_Yeah, we got love_  
_So darling just swear you'll stay right by my side_  
_Oh, and we got love, yeah_  
_So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side_

_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_

_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_

_Will you love me forever?_  
_I'll love you forever_  
_Be my forever_

_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_  
_Be my forever_

Clarke was beaming by the time Lexa finished her song with tears in her eyes. Lexa quickly put the guitar back and got down on one knee, pulling a small box out of her pocket and looked up at Clarke with bright eyes. Clarke’s hands covered her mouth quickly, covering her gasp.

“Clarke,” Lexa started. “I love. I have had the privilege of loving you for three years now and, my God, they have been the best years of my life. You are my everything Clarke. My confidant. My best friend. My soulmate. Will you marry me?” Clarke was nodding her head before Lexa even got the question out of her mouth.

“Yes! Yes! Oh my God, yes!” As Clarke was saying yes, Lexa was standing up. Clarke crushed their faces together in a messy kiss, mixed with tears of happiness and the promise of a good life. They both had tuned out the crowd as they embraced, clutching tightly to each other. Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s hair and took a deep breath to stabilize herself. When she finally pulled herself out of the hug, she pressed a sweet kiss to her _fiancé’s_ lips.

 

\--

 

The next morning Lexa and Clarke both woke up to hundreds of thousands of notifications on their phones, with pictures and videos from the show the night before.

 

**Lexa Woods** @l.woods

_She said yes! #engayged_

 She fell asleep after that with a smile on her face, curling into her fiancé’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justapotatothatwrites


End file.
